


Mall Santa and His Elf Assistant

by facethestrange



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: First day on the new job at the mall, final preparations before the children start coming in.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Holiday Horror 2020





	Mall Santa and His Elf Assistant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).




End file.
